Going too far
by weepingangel9578
Summary: Elves are very tolerant beings, Legolas especially, but what happens when Gimli takes his insults a little too far and on none other than the anniversary of the worst day of Legolas' life. (First Lord of the Rings Story! Please be nice!) Rated for slight mentions of attempted suicide and mentions of death but no blood or gore, or anything bad like that.


**So I am changing things up here. I have recently been on a major **_**Lord of the Rings**_** and **_**The Hobbit**_**craze. I have always loved the series and the work of J.R.R Tolkien so I decided to branch out a little bit and try writing in this genre.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J.R.R Tolkien's fabulous writing. All credit and rights goes to him and his appointed heirs.**

**So this story is supposed to take place during the time in between when the fellowship leaves Rivendell and when they have to head into the Misty Mountains. Set in the movie-verse. Oh and No slash is in this.**

**Please Review! And please be forgiving, this is my first story for this genre!**

* * *

Eight members of the fellowship lay peacefully asleep around their now dwindling campfire. Merry was curled up around his cousin, their blonde and brown curls tangling together. Frodo and Sam lay nearby. Frodo was in a light and fit full sleep while Sam lay in a protective position at his side. The man of Gondor and the dwarf were on the other side of the fire from the hobbits. Gimli was snoring softly and Boromir was soundlessly asleep on his right side. Gandalf was a little bit away from the rest of the group. He was in a trance like sleep, much like the elves, with his eyes wide open but unfocused. He could be heard quietly mumbling incoherent words. Aragorn lay quietly on the outskirts of the campsite by the trees. He had fallen asleep after moving there to talk to his elven friend, who preferred to sleep either in or around the trees of the nearby forest. However, said friend was not peacefully asleep like the other members of his company.

Legolas was wide awake. He had volunteered to take the first watch with no problem. The elves didn't need much sleep so staying awake was hardly an issue for the prince of Mirkwood. Besides, Legolas wanted to be alone right now. The last thing that he wanted to do was deal with curious hobbits, prying men, and an obnoxious dwarf. He needed to have some time to himself. The elf looked back at the fellowship before soundlessly slipping into the trees, becoming invisible almost immediately.

* * *

Aragorn stretched and yawned. The intoxicating smell of homemade stew drifted to his nostrils. He chuckled as he saw the four hobbits gathered around Sam's large stew pot. _Those four and food!_ The ranger approached the small group and smiled as he saw Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir sitting in the shadow of a large rock, smoking their pipes, and creating idle conversation. Seeing as he didn't know much about either the dwarf or the Gondorian soldier, he decided to join them. After a little while Sam announced that breakfast was ready.

Soon they were all gathered around the fire and eating happily when Frodo paused and spoke up.

"Hey guys, do you know where Legolas is? I haven't seen him all morning."

Everyone grew quite. Aragorn knew that the young hobbit was right. He hadn't seen his elven friend since their conversation last night. He had noticed that Legolas seemed a little upset but after knowing him for several decades he knew better than to pry about the elf's feelings. They are very private creatures. He turned as the dwarf beside him decided to give his thoughts on the matter.

He gave an unsophisticated snort before speaking his mind.

"The elf? He's probably off talking to some trees or something. Leave the subject be master hobbit. Honestly we'd be better off without him."

Aragorn placed a forceful hand on Gimli's shoulder. And although his eyes were icy, they held no contempt within their gaze.

"Don't speak that way about Legolas, Gimli. He has as much cause to be here as anyone else. Do not criticize his people's way of life. He lives within a forest; of course he has a good relationship with nature."

Aragorn then turned to the hobbits who still seemed worried about their elven companion.

"Do not worry my friends. Legolas will be fine, or he will send us a message if he comes into contact with trouble." To further comfort his friends he let a smile cover his face. He then turned to reassure the rest of the company. Gimli still seemed a bit put out, Boromir seemed to accept the excuse, the hobbits seemed unsure but no longer worried, and the wizard however, was the only one that was worrying him. Gandalf had a concerned frown on his face. Aragorn was about to question him when he was interrupted by none other than pippin.

"Aragorn?"

Said ranger turned his head to acknowledge the questioning hobbit.

"Yes pippin?"

"Well I was just wondering….seeing how you seemed to know Legolas before the meeting at Rivendell, I was wondering when you met?"

Aragorn chuckled.

"You are correct young hobbit. Legolas and I have been friends for many years. I met him when I was a mere child."

Pippin stared at him in shock, along with the rest of his kin.

"But that means that he's your age. But he looks so much younger."

Once again the ranger chuckled.

"Unfortunately you are wrong in that matter Pippin. Legolas is _much_ older than I. He was a full grown adult when I first met him."

The hobbits dropped their jaws to the ground. Aragorn smiled as even the man from Gondor seemed surprised.

"Aye it is true. Legolas is close to oh let's see….two-thousand, three-hundred and eighty-seven."

The hobbits couldn't form words for several moments. It was Merry that spoke first.

"I knew elves were old but…wow."

Aragorn laughed as the Halflings pondered the age of his dearest friend. The next question that came was expected by the ranger.

"How did you two meet?"

Aragorn responded to the curious being with a shake of his head.

"Nay master hobbit. That is a tale for another time."

Several groans were heard as Aragorn denied them their story. However, this had started a trend. After the hobbits thirst for stories was shown, the other members of the fellowship plunged into various tales of battles, friendships, and many other things. This continued on until it was nearly nightfall.

As predicted Sam decided to start dinner once he realized that it was getting dark, food being one of the first things on his mind, and Merry finished his tale. By the end he had all in the group laughing uncontrollably. After several minutes Aragorn had finally managed quiet his laughter long enough to acknowledge the slight tugging at his jacket sleeve. He looked down to see the short figure of the ring bearer at his side.

"Yes Frodo?"

"Strider…I know you said not to worry but Legolas still hasn't returned. He's been gone all day."

Aragorn paused before realizing that this was indeed the case. This caused the worry concerning his friend to once again surface.

"What you speak is true my friend, I will go search for him."

Aragorn glanced over to the wizard hoping that he would have some sort of idea about where his dear friend had gone. Unfortunately all he could see was that same sad frown upon the wizards face. Aragorn sighed. _Legolas has been gone too long. I need to find him._ Aragorn made to get up but as he approached the forest the figure he had been searching for appeared from the trees.

"Legolas!"

Aragorn ran to his friend and grasped his shoulders. However, he became concerned when Legolas slightly flinched under the touch. The ranger immediately studied his friend looking for injuries. Legolas had a habit of concealing wounds when he was hurt.

"Mellon-nin? Lle tyava quel? Lle anta amin tu?" (My friend? Do you feel well? Do you need help?)

Legolas gave a weary smile before responding in the common tongue.

"I'm fine Estel."

The elf swiftly passed the man and seated himself around the fire with the rest of the company. Aragorn was still concerned but decided not to push things. He followed the elf and strategically placed himself where he could watch his elven friend. Sam offered the elf food, which he politely declined, and sat quietly as the hobbits talked around him. To the eye of a stranger the elf seemed fine but to Aragorn, a close friend, he could see that the elf was paler than normal and his eyes were distant and unfocused.

As soon as the meal was done Legolas smiled sadly and rose, heading off to the forest once more. Aragorn stood with him and watched.

"Legolas? Mellon-nin?" (My friend)

His question went unanswered as the elf steadily made his way to the forests edge. He was about to enter when a snide comment from the dwarf made him stop.

"Classic elf behavior. He thinks himself so far above the rest of us that he needs not spend time with us!"

Legolas quickly approached the dwarf and Aragorn prepared himself for a fight, but it was in vain for the elf's reaction surprised him.

Legolas stepped up to the dwarf and looked him directly in the eye before calmly speaking with what Aragorn thought was sorrow floating in his eyes and dripping from his voice.

"Please Gimli; I am in no mood to play your games tonight."

With that said the otherworldly being turned on his heels and walked back the way he was originally headed. Then the unthinkable happened. Gimli shouted at the elf at the top of his lungs, listing off insult after insult but the elf just continued walking. Even more upset by the fact that the elf was ignoring him the dwarf let go the worst he could think of.

"Fine you stuck up pointy eared princeling! Go live in that Valar forsaken forest of wretched trees that you call friends, or do you hang out there because you think of them as family. Having issues at home?"

Aragorn sucked in a sharp breath and was about to step in when he noticed the elf had stopped and his hands had quickly formed vice like fists.

"Oh yes I have heard of your father. The honorable King Thranduil of Mirkwood, huh honorable, more like a selfish lush!"

Legolas whipped around and glared at the dwarf. Aragorn started when he realized that Legolas had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. They were barely visible but they were still there.

"Oh and your mother, I never heard about her…did she leave you father? Now I see where you got your incredible flightiness!"

The dwarf was oblivious of the rage building on Legolas' face. Aragorn was getting worried. He nervously looked to Gandalf and saw the worry etched into his face as well. Aragorn tried to interrupt but had to stop when the dwarf continued.

"No wait, did she leave because of your father, or did _you _chase her away?"

Aragorn closed his eyes as the words that the dwarf had uttered sunk in. Boromir had a look of utter surprise on his face and the hobbits looked horrified. He looked at the dwarf and felt sick when he saw the triumph in his gaze. Then faster than the eye could follow the dwarf was pinned against the rock-face with a white blade pressed to his throat. Aragorn gasped as he saw the tears flowing freely down the elf's face. Legolas practically screamed his response. Aragorn had never seen the elf so upset and angry.

"You nasty excuse for a living creature! You have no heart! You have no right to say anything against my family, especially my mother! She had more honor than you will ever have, even in her death!"

Silence fell as the elf back away, panting rapidly. His anger diminished and only sadness remained as he struggled to speak through his tears.

"Don't you dare speak that way you vile creature! Amin feuya ten' lle!" (You disgust me!)

With one more tear filled gaze the elf ran off into the forest, his silent sobs shaking his lithe body.

Aragorn watched with pure sadness as his friend disappeared. He turned as an angered hiss left the wizard's mouth.

"You fool….Gimli you complete and utter fool!"

Gandalf closed in on the dwarf and shot him a glare that would have frightened even the most terrifying orc. Before Gandalf went any further he turned to the ranger.

"Aragorn I am worried he might try something tonight."

Aragorn stood with confusion painting his face as he saw the grave seriousness on the wizard's face.

"Gandalf? Why would he…."

The ranger trailed off as recognition crossed his face.

"Oh Valar! It's today? How did I forget? Oh Valar! LEGOLAS!"

Aragorn quickly rushed after his friend practically screaming after the elf.

"MELLON-NIN PLEASE DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

The shocked hobbits and remaining man turned to the outraged wizard, who was still berating the dwarf. However, a terrified whisper from Frodo stopped the wizard.

"G-Gandalf? What just happened? Is Legolas alright? What was Aragorn talking about?"

Gandalf sighed and herded the hobbits and Boromir over to the fire.

"My friends, Legolas has had a horrible event mar his childhood, are you sure that you would like me to tell you what ails him tonight?"

After a moment to consider the hobbits nodded for the wizard to continue.

"Alright, well as you all know Legolas is the only son of King Thranduil and his wife. Legolas and his father are very close and his bond with his mother was so strong that they were practically inseparable. Unfortunately his father's kingdom is in the center of the feuding lands around them. Dealing with these issues took up most of King Thranduil's time. During one of his meetings, that both Legolas and his mother had become accustom to, the two decided to take advantage of the beautiful weather and left for a picnic in the woods. Unfortunately I have only heard the rest of the story from the mouth of a very frightened elfling so it might not make complete sense, but now that we've started let's continue. After an approximated hour Legolas' mother sensed an approaching pack of orcs. She knew that they didn't have time to get away so she did the only thing she could as a mother. She hid Legolas in the small crook of the only tree in the area and made him promise to stay hidden no matter what happened. Then she waited for them to come, and they did. They knew she was the queen and they took advantage of that. They tortured her for hours before leaving her to die in the forest, and Legolas had been watching the entire time."

Gandalf paused to look at the horrified faces of the fellowship; even Gimli looked shaken and guilty.

"After the orcs left Legolas abandoned his hiding spot and ran to his mother, she died moments afterwards and with Legolas holding her hand. I don't know what happened next but when Thranduil's guard found him hours later he was curled up by her side crying for her to wake up. And unfortunately the story gets worse. Years later, when Legolas was grown, his father was severely wounded on a scouting mission. At the time Legolas was returning home with Aragorn from Rivendell. When he reached the palace and was told that his father wasn't going to survive he fled. He fled because this day had been the day he watched his mother die all these years ago. Aragorn ran after him and found him hours later slumped against a tree."

Gandalf paused and closed his eyes before continuing.

"Legolas had slit his wrists in an attempt to take his own life. Thankfully Aragorn was able to get him back to the healers in time to save him but we almost lost him that day. Once he had awoken and found that his father was still alive he locked himself and Aragorn within his father's room for days. People were only allowed in to bring food and help provide medical help. Luckily Thranduil survived and Legolas healed but after Gimli's outburst earlier-"

Gandalf glared at the now sheepish dwarf.

"-the fact that he is away from his father, and that today is the anniversary of his mother's death; I was worried that he might try something again. That is why I sent Aragorn after him. You six must understand, elves don't show emotions like we do. They feel them, oh yes they feel them, possibly stronger than us, but they don't break their composure. So when Legolas broke down like that, it was deeply concerning."

Once again Gandalf's gaze fell of the dwarf at the edge of the fire.

"So listen to me now Gimli son of Golin. If he dies _you_ will be the one to explain his death to King Thranduil, and trust me when I say this, he will not take the death of his only remaining family well."

After hearing this Gimli paled and once again turned his gaze to the forest that the elf and human had disappeared into moments ago. For the first time in his life he was desperately hoping for the safe return of the elven prince.

* * *

"LEGOLAS!"

The ranger was beginning to get desperate. He had been searching for far too long. Aragorn knew his friend would be in the trees but unfortunately the human had no way of seeing Legolas unless he wanted to be seen, and judging by the way recent events have played out, Aragorn didn't think that would be a likely outcome. But he couldn't just give up. He continued his search, screaming along the way.

"Legolas! Manke naa lle?! Amin dele ten'lle!" (Legolas! Where are you?! I am worried about you!)

The ranger paused when he reached a cliff face. He paled when he saw Legolas' weapons much too close to the edge. He cautiously approached; dread filling him with every step. He reached the discarded weapons and became confused when he noticed that the knives and quiver were still there, but the elvish bow and arrows were gone. Pushing the missing weapons to the back of his mind the ranger slowly looked over the edge. He exhaled heavily when he saw no broken body on the rocks below him. A slight rustle behind him caused the ranger to spin around and immediately grasp his sword. He stared into the darkness, waiting. A saddened and grief filled voice caught his attention. It was coming from a nearby tree.

"Amin hiraetha." (I'm sorry.)

Aragorn knew the voice and slowly headed towards the tree.

"Mankoi?" (Why?)

The tree switched to the common tongue before slowly answering the ranger, who frowned as he noticed how broken the normally melodious voice sounded.

"I ran off and I had you worried sick. I never should have let myself lose control like that. The hobbits were terrified. I….I just couldn't hold back anymore."

The tree paused as it noticed how the ranger had reached the base of the trunk and was waiting patiently for an invitation to climb.

"You can join me if you want mellon-nin." (My friend)

Aragorn chuckled and began to make his way up the tree. After much trouble and quite a few chuckles from the tree, Aragorn managed to make it to the obscenely high branch his pained friend was sitting on. The ranger took a deep breath before he cautiously approached the elf. He was about to put his hand the beings shoulder when he was interrupted.

"You need not be nervous Estel. Do not worry; I am not planning on doing anything rash."

Aragorn still wasn't completely sold but he tried relaxing despite himself. He placed himself carefully next to the elven prince and tried to look into the disgruntled figures face. However, it was shielded from his view by a curtain of glowing blonde hair. Aragorn sighed and delicately pushed the silky strands behind the sensitive ears of the elf. He felt his heart break when he saw the slight puffiness of the elves eyes and the shine of his tear drenched face in the moonlight. Legolas lifted his head and looked at the ranger with lost eyes. They held more pain, sorrow, suffering, and hurt than Aragorn had ever seen. Legolas sighed and once again turned his gaze out to the view in front of him. For the first time since he had climbed the tree the ranger truly looked at the view before him, it was gorgeous.

The moon was shining brightly, its reflection causing the stretching fields below to develop a luminescent shine. The grasses were all green at this time of year so they gave the landscape a certain lushness that truly made the land seem alive. Aragorn's sightseeing was cut short as a tearful voice got his attention.

"I miss her Estel."

Aragorn turned towards the elf and saw how desperately he was fighting tears.

"I know mellon-nin." (My friend)

Seeing the elf's shoulders beginning to shake, Aragorn swiftly reached over and pulled his faithful friend close. Legolas leaned into his frame with an unusual absence of distain. The Elf tended not to like to get involved with close contact.

"I'm so sorry Legolas, I mean I lost my mother when I was younger but…but I can't imagine what you are feeling right now. I wasn't with her when she died and she didn't…."

Aragorn trailed off as the elf started shaking with silent sobs in his arms. The ranger desperately tried to comfort his friend but found it was no use. He just needed to let Legolas speak his mind and let it out.

"It wasn't fair Estel! Why did they choose her?" Legolas was barely managing to choke out his words in between sobs.

"It should have been me…"

Suddenly Legolas broke free of Aragorn grasp and screamed at the top of his lungs into the dark night.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

The elf sat breathing heavily before once again collapsing against the ranger. He was now stating the words in a mantra like sequence in between his broken crying.

"It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should ha-"

The elf was interrupted as he was harshly turned to face the ranger. Aragorn had a forceful yet caring expression on his face. He placed a hand on both of Legolas' shoulder and looked him directly in the eye.

"Legolas tampa!" (Legolas stop!)

"Do not say that. Your mother knew the risks yet she still took the small amount of time she had to protect you, her son. She loved you Legolas, she still does and she always will. What would she think if she heard you now? Don't forsake her last gift to you mellon-nin (my friend). Do not wish away your life. You are needed here. Your father needs you, your kingdom needs you, your friends need you, and middle earth needs you! I need you Legolas. I can't even count how many times you have saved my life. I would be long dead if you weren't here. So please gwador-nin (my brother) do not lose yourself to grief."

Aragorn watched as his elven friend contemplated his words. Slowly but surely the elf raised his head and Aragorn practically squealed with happiness when he saw the slight smile forming on the fair face.

"Hannon le Estel." (Thank you)

The ranger smiled with his goofy and lopsided grin before making a mock bow.

"Ta nae seasamin." (It was my pleasure.)

Legolas laughed, albeit it was somewhat strangled due to his lingering tears but Aragorn took it as a good sign that Legolas was healing.

"I'm glad that I could make you laugh mellon-nin (my friend), but now will you please return to the campsite with me?"

Legolas nodded and gracefully slipped down the trunk of the tree. Aragorn sighed as he watched knowing that his decent would not be that easy.

Legolas paused as he reached the ground while he recited a quick line of praise to the trees that had hid him for most of the day. He gracefully walked to his discarded weapons and replaced his arrows before swinging the harness over his shoulder. He turned as a thud and a curse was heard behind. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw his dearest friend splayed on his back on the ground beneath the large tree.

"Ouch! Tanya awra!" (That hurt!)

Legolas hurried to his friend and helped him up. Aragorn groaned as he stood. Legolas let go another chuckle as he brushed off his friend.

"Mani marte mellon-nin?" (What happened my friend?)

Aragorn gave him a sour look before walking, or limping in the opposite direction. Legolas shook his head and followed after the ranger. After he caught up with the man Legolas poked him in the side.

"You never answered Estel."

With an angered humph Aragorn mumbled his reply.

"I fell."

Legolas chuckled before casually responding.

"I can see that."

Aragorn shot the elf a glare before turning his attention to the weapons on the elf's shoulder.

"Why did you leave your weapons on the cliff?"

Legolas looked at the ranger with a look of confusion on his face.

"I…I don't really know…I think that part of me wanted to be found so I left them there but I took my bow just in case."

Aragorn nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder before speaking.

"I'm glad you did."

Legolas smiled.

"Me too Estel."

Then the elf turned inquisitive again.

"Why do you ask Estel?"

Aragorn paled and avoided his friends gaze.

"I…I thought that you had…jumped."

Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend. His face fell.

"Oh Estel…"

"It's alright mellon-nin (my friend). I'm just glad that you're safe."

The ranger was about to say something else when he was interrupted by an extremely relived group of gasps and shouts.

"Oh thank the Valar!"

"You guys are alright!"

"Legolas I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Yeah Gandalf told us."

Legolas and Aragorn smiled as they realized that they had been so caught up in talking they hadn't noticed that they had reached the edge of the forest and were now a few feet from camp. They had the four hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir, and surprisingly Gimli running up to them. Legolas moved slightly closer to Aragorn as the dwarf approached. He watched Gimli with a certain amount of unease. Sensing this Aragorn moved to slightly block the elf from the dwarf's view. Gimli immediately noticed and his face fell into a pool of guilt. His normally stubborn voice seemed strained and sheepish.

"Elf…uh Legolas, please accept my apology. I was wrong to have said such things."

Even though the dwarf had ground out the word wrong, he did seem sincere and Legolas took a step forward.

"Gimli son of Golin, thank you. I cannot say that I have forgiven you and I don't know if I ever will, but I am willing to try and move on from this incident."

The dwarf looked up in utter surprise but straightened when he saw the smile of acceptance on the prince's face. With a nod of agreement the dwarf headed back to the camp. He was quickly followed by Boromir and the hobbits. Gandalf gave one last look at Aragorn and the elf before heading out himself.

Aragorn turned to his friend and smiled. He turned to leave but paused when he noticed his friend wasn't following, but gazing at the stars. He had a sweet smile on his face and finally looked at peace.

"Legolas?"

Said elf turned to the human with a look of confusion. Aragorn chuckled and gestured with his hand.

"Are you coming?"

Looking sheepish the elf responded.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Yeah I'll be right behind you, just give me a minute."

The ranger nodded before turning towards the camp, and yelled something about not letting the hobbits eat all the food, which was met with several irritated shouts. Legolas laughed at his friends antics before turning his head to the sky once again.

A single crystal tear rolled down his face as he looked upon the beautiful stars. He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

"Amin mela lle naneth." (I love you mother.)

Then with a final glance at his beloved stars, the elf headed back to the fellowship to prepare himself for the journey ahead.

* * *

**Wow! This took way longer than I thought to type. I did however; really end up liking the way it turned out so guess it was worth it.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and please leave me your thoughts in either a review or a PM. Just let me know! **


End file.
